


Un royaume écorché

by greyback2000



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyback2000/pseuds/greyback2000
Summary: Jude Duarte et sa sœur Taryn se retrouvent dans un monde nouveau remplit de gens inconnus. Elles devront choisir entre se soumettre ou se battre.





	Un royaume écorché

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une version assez différente de The folk of the air. C'est très librement inspiré de l'histoire, plusieurs éléments sont différents et pas du tout canon. Désolé s'il y a des erreurs, c'est une de mes faiblesses. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :)

*

_ Nice things don’t happen in storybooks. Or when they do happen, something bad happens next. Because otherwise the story would be boring, and no one would read it.  _

_ _ Holly Black, The cruel prince.

_ * _

Jude et Taryn se regardent avec surprise en entendant quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Sachant ses parents occupés, et Taryn n’ayant pas du tout l’air de vouloir aller répondre, Jude se lève. L’homme derrière la porte est très grand et porte un long manteau noir, mais le plus surprenant à propos de lui c’est ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux dorés. Jude sent ses propres yeux bleus s’écarquiller de surprise lorsqu’elle croise le regard de l’homme. Il la regarde avec tout autant de surprise et aussi, avec un léger mépris. Complètement captivée et effrayée par l’apparence inhabituelle de l’inconnu, Jude n’entend même pas sa mère approcher.

L’exclamation soudaine de cette dernière la force à détourner les yeux. 

-Prends ta sœur et montez à l’étage. Maintenant !

S’éloignant, Jude prend la main de sa jumelle dans sa propre main et ensemble elles montent l’escalier. Poussées par la curiosité, elles décident d’y rester pour observer ce qu’il se passe. Les yeux innocents des deux jeunes sœurs s’agrandissent en voyant soudainement leur père s'élancer, une hache à la main, vers l’inconnu. Ce dernier évite la hache, tire son épée et l'enfonce dans le ventre de leur père.

_ PAPA ! _

Les cris stridents des habitantes de la maison ne perturbent même pas l’inconnu. Ébranlées, les jumelles regardent l’homme lancer son épée dans le dos de leur mère, l’arrêtant ainsi net dans sa fuite.

Jude et Taryn, se tenant toujours l’une contre l’autre, observent l’homme se tourner lentement vers elles. Poussée par la colère, Jude se jette sur lui. Avec la force de ses petits poings, elle tente de faire du mal à l’homme qui vient de tuer si indifféremment ses parents. Imperturbable, l’assassin la prend par les épaules et lui ordonne d’aller préparer des vêtements pour elle et sa sœur, immédiatement.

Perturbée et apeurée, Jude recule jusqu’à Taryn et obéit à l’homme.

Une fois en bas, elles le suivent jusqu’à l’extérieur. La vue d’un cheval ailé réussit à sortir Jude du brouillard dans lequel elle est depuis tout à l’heure. 

_ Un cheval avec des ailes ! _

Sans même leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, comme si c’était la chose la plus ordinaire du monde, l’assassin les dépose sur le cheval avant de monter dessus lui-même. 

Sur le dos de l’animal , Jude peut sentir les mains de sa sœur s’enfoncer dans son ventre, tout le corps secoué par des sanglots. Pour sa part et malgré le choc, Jude ne peut s’empêcher d’observer le monde qui se dévoile peu à peu sous ses yeux. À la minute o ù ils atteignent le milieu de la rivière, Jude a la sensation qu’ils viennent de traverser un épais brouillard. 

Les lumières de la ville lui permettent de voir les détails de ce monde camouflé des humains. Les yeux écarquillés, elle remarque des créatures dans la rivière ressemblant à des sirènes.

_ Comme Ariel. _

Elle tente de les montrer à  Taryn , mais en se retournant elle ne peut voir que les yeux froids de l’homme. Sans rien dire, elle continue à observer les alentours.

Ayant passé la rivière,  les  lumières de la ville sont loin devant et elle ne voit plus rien. Tentant d’agrandir encore ses yeux pour mieux voir, elle sent subitement le cheval commencer sa descente. Alors, s’accrochant à sa crinière par peur de tomber, ils arrivent finalement au sol. 

En pleine obscurité, Jude sent l’homme descendre du cheval et, alors que les jumelles sont encore assises sur ce dernier, l'homme le mène , longe en main. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivent devant un palais. 

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarde l'immense château composé de très grandes tours qui semblent monter jusqu’au ciel. S’arrêtant devant, l’homme les fait descendre du cheval assez violemment. Se serrant contre Taryn, autant pour la protéger que pour se protéger, elle observe l’homme commencer à marcher vers la demeure. Ne sachant que faire, elles restent là. Après quelques pas, l’homme se retourne et, avec exaspération, leur ordonne de le suivre.

L’intérieur est encore plus extraordinaire que l’extérieur .

_ _ _ L _ _ eur propre maison pourrait rentrer dans _ _ c _ _ e _ _ tte e _ _ ntrée !  _

Elle ne voit presque pas le plafond en verre tellement il est haut ! Il y a un grand escalier sur le côté qui mène à l'étage du haut et face à elle se trouve une énorme porte en bois. Partout elle remarque différentes œuvres d’art ainsi que des armes accrochées aux murs. 

Jude, absorbée dans sa contemplation, ne remarque même pas la femme qui s’approche.  Elle sent ses yeux s’écarquillé, complètement  estomaqué . Si l’homme était légèrement différent, la femme ell e, est une autre sorte de créature.  Tout comme l’homme,  elle a des oreilles pointues et des yeux dorés , mais la ressemblance s’arrête là. Sa peau est de couleur bleu pâle et semble presque s’illuminer, ses cheveux sont longs, vagué et de la même couleur que sa peau. Elle est très grande et très mince, trop grande et trop mince. Elle a de longues dents pointues aussi. Malgré tout, elle dégage une beauté inhumaine qui fascine Jude. Elle se tourne vers Taryn pour la voir regarder la femme avec un e expression  qui doit ressembler à la sienne.

Après avoir parlé avec la femme, l’assassin s’en va sans dire un mot. Celle-ci se tourne alors vers elles en ayant l’air mécontente de leur présence. Sans rien dire, elle se met à monter l’escalier. Tout en tenant  Taryn , Jude la suit. Après plusieurs minutes, la femme ouvre une porte et, de manière tout sauf délicate, pousse Jude à l’intérieur de la pièce.

Jude se retourne pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle se rend compte qu e la femme l’a fermée et verrouillée. 

- Taryn !

Se rendant compte qu’il n’y a aucune chance que cette porte s’ouvre, elle observe la chambre dans laquelle on l’a jetée. Tout comme le reste du château, celle-ci est grandiose : immense et meublée d’un grand lit fait de bois, comme le sont la commode et la coiffeuse. Elle remarque deux autres portes. La première mène à une garde-robe vide. La deuxième mène à une salle de bain qui à part les éléments essentiels d’une salle de bain ne comportent rien d’utile. Jude retourne dans la chambre, elle s’avance vers les grandes fenêtres qui sert de mur en face de la porte extérieur. Il ne lui faut pas plus d’un coup d’œil pour se rendre compte qu’il est impossible de s’échapper par là. Frénétique à ce stade-ci, elle vire le reste de la chambre à  l 'e nvers dans l’espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit pour lui permettre d’atteindre  Taryn . Finalement, l’épuisement de la journée la rattrape et elle s’endort sur le grand lit.

*

Jude ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle observe autour d’elle en se rappelant ce qui s’est passé la veille. Le souvenir de la mort de ses parents amène des larmes à ses yeux. Elle les repousse rapidement, ce n’est pas le bon moment, elle a déjà gaspillé du temps à dormir, maintenant elle doit trouver Taryn et un moyen pour qu’elles s’enfuient. La chambre est complètement ravagée à cause de ses recherches d’hier. La tête un peu plus reposé, Jude se dit qu’examiner la pièce un peu plus en profondeur ne peut pas lui faire du mal. Après tout, elle est coincée ici qu’elle le veuille ou non. Elle regarde les portes qu’elle a remarqué la veille. Il n’y en a trois au total. Celle à droite du lit mène à l’extérieur de la chambre comme elle a pu le voir. Celle sur le même mur qu’est appuyer le lit débouche sur la garde-robe. Une recherche approfondit lui prouve ce qu’elle a déjà remarqué hier : vide. La dernière porte en face du lit comporte la salle de bain. C’est la plus belle et grande salle de bain qu’elle est jamais vue. Les tons légèrement rosé et blanc ajoutent une certaine douceur qui manque au reste du château. Le bain ressemble beaucoup plus à une petite piscine et la douche est immense, elle seule est plus grande que son ancienne salle de bain au complet. 

Absorbé dans sa contemplation elle ne remarque même pas la personne derrière elle avant que celle-ci se mettent à glousser. Jude se retourne immédiatement surprise. Ses yeux croisent le regard doré de l’homme de la veille. 

_ Il a tué mon père. _

Elle se rappelle toutes les choses incroyables dont elle a été témoin hier. Le cheval AILÉ, les créatures qui pouvait n’être que des sirènes, et l’homme et la femme avec leur apparence si inhabituelle. Chez elle, ce genre de chose n'existent pas, nulle part, pourtant l’homme en face d’elle lui prouve que ce n’est pas un produit de son imagination. Celui-ci, la regarde avec curiosité comme si c’est elle la créature étrange. Tachant de ne pas montrer sa peur elle continu à regarder l’homme. 

-Ta chambre te plait j’espère ?

Le son de sa voix la surprend tellement qu’elle sursaute. L’homme ne fait qu’afficher un sourire légèrement amusé. Pour la première fois, Jude remarque ses dents légèrement pointues. 

_ Ma chambre ? _

-Si elle ne te plait pas tu peux toujours en avoir une autre. Ce n’est pas ce qui manque ici.

Jude le regarde toujours abasourdi.

-Je ne veux pas de chambre, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et où est Taryn ?

\- C’est ici chez toi maintenant. Pour ce qui est de ta sœur elle va bien, on lui a donné une chambre tout comme toi.

-Je veux la voir. Dit-elle en serrant les poings.

L’homme la regarde quelques instants.

-On mange dans 30 minutes, prépare-toi. Tu pourras voir ta sœur à ce moment.

L'homme se retourne, mais avant de sortir il ajoute :

-Oh et Jude ?

Elle croise son regard.

-Ne me force pas à venir  te chercher.

Sans rien dire d’autres, il sort. Jude entend la porte claquer.

Elle reste sans bouger quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer. Finalement, elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle est déverrouillée. Sans perdre une minute, Jude sort dehors et tachant de faire le moins de bruit commence à chercher  Taryn . Le couloir comporte des dizaines de porte dont la plupart débouche à des chambres comme la sienne. C’est dans la cinquième chambre qu’elle découvre sa  s œ ur.

-Taryn ! 

Sa sœur, assisse sur le lit, lève les yeux.

-Jude !

Taryn s’élance vers elle et Jude la sert dans ses bras. Sa sœur se met à pleurer et elle-même sent les larmes  l’a  gagné . Se permettant quelques minutes de faiblesse elles les laissent couler tout en réconfortant  Taryn . Après un moment, elle se sépare de celle-ci. 

Comme toujours, sa sœur est son miroir parfait. Physiquement elle n’aurait pu se ressembler plus, niveau caractère c’est une toute autre histoire. Jude a le don de s’attirer des ennuis à cause de son mauvais caractère et comme  Taryn est toujours avec elle, elle se retrouve mêlée à ses problèmes. Mais  dans ses situations, sa sœur elle baisse la  tête , Jude quant à elle, se met en colère et commence à frapper les gens.

Elle prend la main de Taryn et commence à la tirer vers la porte.

-Viens, on s’en va. Fait pas de bruit, ok ?

-Si l’homme revient ?

-Inquiète toi pas, aller viens.

Jude sort de la chambre et cherche le chemin vers la porte  d’entrée.  Elle écoute alentour pour être sûr  que personne ne croisera les croisera . 

_ Surtout pas le psychopathe. _

Finalement, elles atteignent l’escalie r . Jude regarde en bas, il n’y a personne, alors toujours en tenant la main de Taryn elle descend en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Rendu en bas, elle s’assure encore une fois qu’il n’y a personne. La voie libre, elle se dirige le plus rapidement possible vers la porte. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle appose sa main sur la poignée.

Une grande main s’abat sur la sienne minuscule en comparaison, criant de peur et de surprise Jude recule, l’homme lâche sa main et Jude s’effondre à terre avec Taryn. Elles le regardent apeur é , se demandant ce qu’il va faire.

-Lever-vous vite ou vous aller être en retard pour le diner.

Elles le regardent surprise. L’homme s’éloigne de la porte et se met en marche.

-Aller, dépêche z- vous !

Elles se lèvent toutes les deux et suivent l’homme. Celui-ci se dirige vers un long couloir à gauche de la porte.  Celui-ci comporte des toiles montrant des paysages floraux avec des gens  qui ressemblent tous étrangement à l’homme et la femme d’hier. Grands, maigre, des oreilles pointues ainsi qu’encore les yeux dorés.

_ Ç _ _ a doit  _ _ ê _ _ tre une caractéristique de leur espèce. Peu importe ce qu’ils sont. _

Ils atteignent une énorme salle à manger qui comme le hall comporte un très haut plafond vitré. Les murs sont gris très pale, décoré par plusieurs tableaux, sauf le mur face à elle qui est en vitre. Une longue table est au centre de la pièce et à celle-ci il y a la femme d’hier ainsi qu’un enfant. À peine six ans tout ou plus. La première chose qu’elle remarque chez lui c’est ses yeux dorés. Jude commence à détester ces yeux, ils sont magnifiques, mais beaucoup trop perturbant pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Sinon, tout comme le reste des habitants de la maison il a des oreilles et les dents pointues, bien que moins que l’homme et la femme. Sa peau est de couleur verte très pale.

_ J’espèce que son père n’est pas le monstre, sinon je le plains. _

-Ass ey ez-vous. 

L’homme qui lui-même s’est assis au bout de la table, leur pointe vers les chaises. Taryn regarde Jude, alors toujours la main de la main et regardant l’homme terrifiant elle choisit les chaises le plus éloignant de celui-ci. Au lieu d’être en colère par ce fait il semble plus exaspérer, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Ils commencent tous à manger sauf les jumelles qui regardent autour sans rien dire. Même si elles avaient voulu manger, les aliments sur la table ne leur disaient absolument rien. D’après leur aspect c’était des fruits, mais aucun des fruits qu’elles avaient déjà mangés ne ressemblaient à cela. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus coloré et presque scintillant. 

-C’est qui elles ?

L’exclamation de l’enfant, pousse Jude à le regarder. Il regarde les jumelles avec curiosité et l’innocence d’une enfant de son âge.

-Oak, ces jeunes filles vont rester chez nous à partir de maintenant. 

La femme a répondu sans même daigner les regarder. Son ton remplit de mépris montre son désaccord face à ce qu’elle vient de dire et laisse penser à Jude que cet état de fait n’était pas sa décision.

-Mais maman, pourquoi elles ont l’air aussi bizarre ?

_ Bizarre, est-ce qu’il s’est vu ? _

-C’est parce qu’elles sont différentes, c’est tout.

_ C’est toi qui es différente. _

Jude enregistre soudainement ce que la femme a dit au début

-Attend quoi ? 

Elle tourne le regard vers l’homme puisqu’il semble être celui qui prend la plupart des décisions. Sans même arrêter de manger et lui répond :

-C’est exact à partir de maintenant vous aller rester ici.

-NON ! On veut rentrer chez nous.

- Vous n’avez plus de chez vous.

Là il la regarde enfin. Sans aucune pitié il continue :

- Après tous vos parents sont mort et vous n’avez aucune autre famille. Si vous retourner là-bas on vous mètrera en famille d’accueil ou vous aller très certainement être séparé. Vous avez absolument nulle part où aller, appart ici.

Jude sent  s es yeux s’embuer au souvenir de la mort de ses parents et de la réalité de leur situation. Elle entend Taryn éclater en sanglot à côté d’elle. Elle la prend dans ces bras sans cesser de regarder l’homme.

-Vous être un monstre.

Il éclate de rire et reprend son repas comme si de rien était.

Jude se tourne vers Taryn pour essayer de la consoler, elle-même tachant de ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Elles passent le reste du repas comme ça sans rien dire. Lorsque celui-ci est finit, l’homme part. La femme se lève et prend l e garçon, Oak si elle se rappelle bien.

-Venez avec moi.

Jude lève les yeux, elle les regarde sans aucune compassion. Secouant doucement Taryn, elle la fait se lever. Elles suivent la femme qui les mène dans le couloir. 

-Vous n’avez pas le droit d’entrer dans toutes ces pièces, oubliez même qu’elles existent. 

Elles la suivent un peu partout dans le château juste pour ce faire dire exactement la même chose :

Vous ne pouvez pas aller là. 

La seule différence qu’il y a eu c’est lorsqu'elles sont passé devant la grande porte dans le hall là elles ont eu droit à un :

-Si jamais vous aller là un jour, vous n’allez pas rester assez longtemps en vie pour en ressortir.

_ En tant qu’hôte on ne peut pas dire que c’est  _ _ la meilleur _ _ e _ _ , ça c’est sure. _

Finalement, elles arrivent devant une porte au premier étage immense encore plus que celle du hall. 

-C’est la seule pièce où vous avez le droit d’aller en dehors de votre chambre. 

Elle ouvre la porte et laissent les jumelles entrer. À l’intérieur elles sont accueillies par des étages gigantes que de livres. Jude n ’a jamais vu une aussi grande bibliothèque, il y a tellement de livres. Jude reste complètement subjuguer. Elle voit Taryn s’approcher des étagères pour toucher les livres.

-Attention !

Taryn s’arrête immédiatement, effrayé.

-Vous avez le droit de venir ici, mais vous faite attention et vous ne sorte z AUCUN livres de la pièce. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elles hochent la tête rapidement. 

-Parfait. Vous vous rappeler comment aller à votre chambre ?

-Oui.

-Bien, on viendra vous chercher pour le diner. En attendant, vous rester ici ou aller dans votre chambre et c’est tout. Et si vous voulez aller dehors oublier. Hier, la présence de Madox vous a protéger contre ce qu’il y à l’extérieur, mais allez- y seule et il n’y aura plus personne pour les empêcher de vous atteindre.

_ Parce qu’il a des choses pires qu’eux ? _

Jude la regarde sortir.  Madox doit être l’homme. Ce que la femme a dit la perturbe, pas seulement à cause de la perspective de chose inconnu dehors qui pourrait leur faire du mal, mais aussi parce que si c’est vrai, cela renduit leur chance de s’échapper de beaucoup.

Jude regarde la bibliothèque. Tout comme le hall et la salle à manger le plafond est haut et vitrer. La pièce est ronde et à part les livres il n’y a que quelques fauteuils. Taryn est déjà en train de prendre un livre qui l’intéresse.

-On d oit trouver un moyen de partir .

Taryn se détourne du livre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? T’es sérieuse ? On a été kidnapper par un malade mental qui a tué nos parents et je suis pas mal sûre que la femme n’est pas mieux.  On va devoir se préparer et apprendre ce qu’il y a exactement dehors.

- Mais, même si on réussit à partir, on va aller où ?

- Je sais pas ! On trouvera le moment venu.

Jude sait qu’elles ont nulle part où aller, mais rester va contre tout ce que ses instincts lui crient. Pour l’instant, elles ne peuvent pas vraiment faire quelque chose. De ce qu’elle se souvient d u voyage d’hier, il y a une grande rivière qui bloque leur chemin d’ici à chez eux. Et personnellement, elle ne se sait pas comment piloter un cheval ailé. Si malgré tout elles tentent leur chance l’homme va juste les stopper encore, alors pour l’instant elle va rester jusqu’à ce qu’elle en sache plus et qu’elle est un plan. Après, elle prend Taryn et part de cet endroit terrible. 

*

Le problème avec un plan c’est que c’est beaucoup plus facile d’y penser que de le mettre en action. Peu importe le temps passé, Jude n’arrive jamais à trouver un plan infaillible, c’est cette exaspération qui la poussé a tenté de s’enfuir avec  Taryn un soir. 

-Dép ê che-toi  Taryn avant que  Madox revienne.

Voyant à qu’elle point sa sœur semble effrayé, elle lui prend la main et ensemble elles se mettent à courir. Sans  Madox pour  cesser leur fuite, elles réussissent assez facilement à sortir de la maison, une fois cela fait elles se dirigent vers les bois par lesquelles elles sont arrivé il y a maintenant quelques mois de cela. L’obscurité les emp ê che de voir à deux pas devant, mais malgré tout Jude n’abandonne pas.

_ Il est hors de question que je retourne volontairement dans cette maison. _

-Regarde Jude !

Elle se tourne vers  Taryn qui lui pointe du doigt une direction en avant. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il faisait moins noir qu’avant gr â ce à la lumière droit devant elle. Plus motivé que jamais, Jude accélère l’allure.

Elle arr ê te tellement brusquement et avec aucun préavis que  Taryn lui fonce dedans et elle finissent toutes les deux aux sols.

_ C’était quoi  _ _ ç _ _ a ? _

-Jude qu’es t -ce qu’il ta prit.

Jude ne lui répond m ê me pas, trop focus s é sur les créatures monstrueuses devant elles. Celles-ci sont gigantesque, mais pas car elles sont baraqué au contraire elles sont minces, c’est plutôt parce qu’elles ont des membres extr ê mement long. Elles ont la peau de couleur grises cadavérique et ne porte absolument rien sur elles. Leur yeux actuellement fixer sur les jumelles ressemblent à des puits de ténèbres sans fin.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa

Se retournant brusquement, elle met la main sur la bouche de  Taryn pour l’emp ê cher de crier.

-Desss  hummmainnesss !

Jude regarde les créatures aux nombres de cinq s’approcher d’elles sans qu’elle puisse bouger. 

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu! _

La plus proche d’entre elles est juste devant Jude maintenant et elle regarde sa grande main aux ongles immenses s’approcher de plus en plus de son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous croye z que vous faite ?

_ Madox _ _ ! _

Elle n’a jamais été aussi contente de le voir. Celui-ci sort de l’ombre de la for ê t et ne détourne pas le regard des monstres. Ceux-ci, Jude remarque on t reculé d’elle ou plus précisément de  Madox .

-Noussss avonsss trouvvverr cccesss hummmainnesss !

-Ce n’est pas grave que vous les avez trouver, elles sont sous ma protection et de part se fait ils vous est interdit de les toucher.

-Désssolllééé onnn éttttaittt passs auu couuranttt, celllaa n’arrrrrriverraaa plussss.

-Bien, car la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément.

_ Elles s’en vont !  _

-Allez lev er vous, on entre à la maison. 

Pour une fois, Jude ne proteste pas du tout à ce que  Madox dit. Au contraire, elle s’assure d’ ê tre le plus proche de lui que possible.

_ Mais pourquoi lui ces choses lui ont obéit ? _

*

Par la suite , Jude décide d’éviter toute tentative d’évasion du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle est un plan parfait.  Taryn , quant à elle, a tout simplement arrêter d’essayer de fuir et a commencé à s’adapter à ce qu’elle considère leur nouvelle vie ; elle s’occupe d’ Oak , fait des tâches ménagères, lit, essaye dans apprendre plus sur le royaume et le pire selon Jude c’est qu’elle a arrêté de haïr  Madox . Pour elle, il est son nouveau père comme si ce n’est pas lui qui a tué le vrai. 

Après quelques mois à vivre dans le royaume des fées nommé _Eliria__,_ Madox décide qu’il est temps qu’elles aillent à l’école. C’est comme ça qu’elle et Taryn se retrouve, deux semaines plus tard, dans une classe remplit de fées qui semble tous les détester plus les unes que les autres :

Jude les observe les  regarder  sans trop savoir quoi faire, alors elle fait que s’assoir à une table à coté de Taryn et tache de les ignorer. 

-Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Ç _ _ a doit  _ _ ê _ _ tre le professeur. _

-Alors, comme on en a discuté le cours passé, aujourd’hui...

Il s’est complètement figé, lorsqu’il  les remarque à un pupitre. On dirait qu’ elles ont  un grand panneau sur le font qui  les marque comme étrangère.

_ C’est probablement l’impression que cela leur donne à eux. _

-Comme je disais, aujourd’hui nous allons parl er des différentes familles de fées.

Il commence son cours, mais personne ne l’écoute vraiment, il semblerait que deux jeunes humaines c ’ est plus intéressant que les fées aquatiques ou terrestres. 

Le reste de l’avant midi se déroule en majorité ainsi, quelque fois Jude remarque un gar ç ons de son  â ge en train de les fixer, mais elle fait comme si de rien était. À l’heure du diner, elles sortent dehors pour manger.

-Je crois que quelqu’un c’est tromp é de place, tu ne crois pas Cardan ?

Jude lève la t ê te, un jeune homme au x cheveux rouge foncé s les regarde de haut.

-Je crois que tu a s parfaitement raison Valérian, des choses comme elles non rien à faire ici.

Le dénommé Cardan, si elle se fie à ce que l’autre a dit, est le garçons qui n’a pas arrêter de les observer, Taryn et elle. 

-Alors vous  n’avez  rien  à dire ? Celui qui parle est le premier gar ç ons  ;  Valérian.

-Peut- ê tre qu’elles nous comprennent pas, apr è s tout , les humains sont reconnu  comme ayant une  intelligence assez limité.

_ Pardon ! Ils se prennent pour qui ses connards ? _

-On est parfaitement capable de vous comprendre.

Taryn l ui touche  le  bras et lui fait des gros yeux pour l’obliger à se taire, elle l’ignore.

-On est aussi capable de parler ou d’user de notre intelligence qui m ê me aussi limiter reste toujours plus élevé que la v ô tre.

-Qu’es t -ce que tu viens de dire là ?

-Voilà qui vien t prouver mon propos et pourtant c’est à moi que tu disais que j’avais des problèmes de compréhension.

Jude se lève pour se mettre face à lui, en voyant sa grandeur elle se dit que peut- ê tre l’énerver n’était pas la meilleur des idées. Il y a aussi le fait que c’est une fée et elle une humaine.

-Bon, tout le monde, allons à l’intérieur, le diner est terminé.

L’arrivé du professeur met un stop à la confrontation entre les deux adolescents. Ils retournent en cours et Jude peut littéralement sentir la haine de Cardan envers elle.

L’apr è s - midi se passe sans encombre, malgré tout, Jude stress tout le long, par peur de  c e que Cardan pourrait faire. Une fois le dernier cours finit, Jude prend  Taryn et le plus vite possible sans qu’elles  aient l’air de fuir elles partent de l’école.

Le chemin jusqu’à chez  Madox est sublime et malgré elles, elles ne peuvent s’emp ê cher de ralentir pour l’admirer. Elles passent proche d’un court d’eau magnifique illumin é par des milliers de couleur s , mais un fort courant  prévient  qui conque de s’y baigner.

-Alors tu crois que tu es tellement meilleur e que nous ?

_ Oh non, pas eux.  _

Seule avec eux maintenant, elle se rend compte que toute sa bravoure a disparu, mais il ne faut pas leur montrer.

- C’est assez évident .

-Tout à fait d’accord avec toi,  et  puisque tu  es si bonne tu n’aura s aucun problème à ne pas te noyer.

_ Me noyer ? _

Des mains lui ag rip pe soudainement les épaules,  c’est Valérian, elle avait  oubli é de lui porter attention. 

-L â che-moi, connard !

Il la prend dans ses bras et peu importe à qu’elle point elle se débat, elle ne peut rien contre sa force surnaturelle. Soudainement, elle le sent la jeter de toute ses forces, vers la rivière.

_ NON ! _

Jude se retrouve sous l’eau et fait du mieux possible pour remonter à la surface. Sa t ê te émerge, mais une vague la replonge rapidement dessous. Elle sent l’eau entrer dans sa bouche et l’étouf f er peu à peu. Paniqué, elle essaye de remonté encore, mais  à chaque fois c’est pour  ê tre engloutit apr è s. Elle n’arrive plus  à respirer, ses yeux se ferment.

*

La lumière l’aveugle lorsque Jude reprend conscience. Elle est dans son lit chez Madox et celui-ci est appuyé contre le mur.

-Ehh...Errrr

Sa gorge la brule  à un point inimaginable et elle doit se reprendre  plusieurs fois  avant de sortir quelque chose d’ int el ligible .

-Comm...Comment ?

-J’ai entendu Taryn crier et  j’ai  couru pour voir ce qui se passait , je t’ai , par la suite , sortie de l’eau.

Elle hoche la t ê te .

-Tu devrais faire attention  à quelle genre d’ennemis que tu te fais. Ici , dans notre royaume, cela ne suffira pas que tu es une grande g u eule il va falloir que tu apprenne à l’utiliser de manière int e lligence ou tu va s te retrouver morte avant que ton heure soit venu.

Sans lui répondre, Jude réfléchit à ce qu’il a dit. Il n’a pas tort et elle devrait absolument suivre son conseil, mais quelque chose lui dit que cela sera plus difficile que s’en a l’air. 

*

Jude tente de ne pas s’endormir en écoutant le professeur d’astronomie parler de l’étoile dont elle a oublié le nom à la minute  o ù il l’a mentionné. Les autres élèves semblent être prit avec le même problème qu’elle. Certain on même déjà échouer, et sont en train de ronfler, ce que le professeur fait semblant d’ignorer. 

_ Est-ce que ça va finir un jour ?  _

Après ce qui semble être des heures, le cours se termine enfin. Jude descend de la tour avec Taryn à ses coté tachant l’une comme l’autre de se dépêcher pour pas avoir à faire aux autres étudiants. 

Le chemin jusqu’à chez Madox se passe en silence. Les premières fois, l’une comme l’autre ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’arrêter à tout bout de champ pour admirer le paysage, mais maintenant c’est devenu presque ordinaire. 

-On est là ! crit  Taryn en entrant comme c’est devenu son habitude. 

Au départ , cela énervait Jude, après tout , pourquoi voudrait-elle avertir des monstres de leur présence dans leur maison, mais maintenant elle si est faites. 

-Alors, avez-vous apprise des choses intéressantes aujourd’hui ? Madox. Leur kidnappeur. Meurtrier de leur parent. 

_ Comme si ça l’intéressait. _

-Professeur Ryouk, a continu sont long discourt sur l’origine de l’étoile Sirius. 

_ Alors c’était ça le nom de l’étoile. _

-C’est à d û être passionnant.  S ’esclaffe-t-il.

Pendant que  Taryn continu sa discussion,  Jude monte dans  s a chambre.

_ Il me rend malade. Je ne sais pas comment  _ _ Taryn _ _ fait. _

Jude passe le reste de son temps avant le souper (auquel elle est obligée d’assister, elle a fait l’erreur de penser le contraire une fois et elle ne la refera pas), à lire Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle adore ce livre, il lui rappelle les fois où sa mère le lui lisait avant de dormir. 

Elle regarde l’horloge :  _ 6h30, je dois aller  _ _ en-bas _ _ . _

Le souper se passe comme tous les autres.  Taryn et  Madox parle tout en essayant de  l ’inclure dans la conversation, ce que Jude refuse obstinément de remarquer, et  Orianna tente d’empêcher  Oak de faire n’importe quoi, tout en  la regardant méprisamment comme si tous les tord ent du monde sont de  s a faute. Même après deux ans,  Orianna n’a  pa s changer et continu toujours d’exprimer son mépris envers  elle  et  s a  s œ ur . 

À la minute o ù Jude a fini elle remonte dans sa chambre pour continuer sa lecture. Taryn la rejoint un peu plus tard.

_ Et ça recommence. _

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu d’effort.

_ Non. _

Elle sent ses yeux rouler. Elles ont cette conversation tous les soirs. Depuis, Jude a développé un mécanisme naturel qui lui permet de ne rien entendre lorsque  Taryn parle, comme en ce moment. Finalement, elle la voit du coin de l’œil partir. Jude dépose son livre plus du tout dans l’esprit pour. Elle adore  sa sœur  et elle ferait pratiquement tout pour elle, sauf aimer ces gens. 

_ Je n’ai pas la capacité d’oublier qui ils sont vraiment contrairement  _ _ à _ _ certaine. _

*

Le lendemain matin,  Taryn et  elle se dirige vers  leur  cours de français. Même les fées et autres créatures étranges apprennent le français. Malheureusement. 

-Alors,  est-ce que quelqu’un sait qu’elle élément du livre fait référence à la jeune fille qui a donné son cœur à Noel  ?

Sortie de  s es pensées par la question de professeur Keller,  elle regarde autour d ’elle , pour voir si quelqu’un lève sa main. 

-C’est le cœur évidemment.  Puisque l e cœur de Noel est le cœur de la jeune fille.

_ Petit con arrogant. _

-C’est vrai, mais ce n’est pas l’élément auquel je faisais référence. Quelqu’un d’autre ?

J ude lève ma main et sans attendre l’approbation du prof :

-C’est le personnage de la baleine bleu qui est l’image que se fait Noel de la jeune fille qui lui a donné le cœur.

-Bien Jude, c’est exactement ça.

_ Un point pout Jude, zéro pour Cardan _

Elle sent Cardan la regarder de manière assassine, elle l’ignore même si elle sait qu’il a remarqué le sourire qu’elle a jeté dans sa direction après avoir répondu. Taryn la regarde inquiète.

Le reste de l’avant-midi se passe tranquillement. Pour l’heure du diner,  Taryn et  elle sortent dehors manger sur le gazon.

À peine assisse,  Jude sent quelqu’un derrière moi.  Elle s e retourne. Cardan. Ses amis sont là aussi. 

_ Et merdre. _

-Un problème ? 

Valérian sourit et s’approche d’elle si rapidement qu’avec ses reflex d’humaine elle ne peut rien faire. Elle le sent arracher  s on collier. 

_ Non !  _

Elle savait qu’ils feraient quelque chose pour lui faire payer, mais elle ne croyait pas qu’ils iraient aussi loin. Son collier est fait d’un mélange de plusieurs éléments dont elle ignore la provenance. Il la protège contre le pouvoir des fées de manipuler l’esprit humain. Madox en a fabriqué un à Taryn et elle après qu’Oak ait manipulé Jude sans faire exprès. Pendant des heures, elle a dû faire tout ce qu’il lui ordonnait et c’était la pire chose de l’univers. S’ils ont pris le collier c’est qu’ils comptent faire la même chose.

Avant même de pouvoir partir,  Jude croise le regard de Cardan.

-Reste.

_ Sa voix est tellement merveilleuse. J’aimerais l’entendre toute la journée. _

-Déshabille-toi, mais gardes tes souvêtement s . Personne ne veut voir ce qu’il y a en dessous.

_ Je commence à me  _ _ déshabiller _ _ . Je ferais tout ce qu’il veut. Absolument tout, il n’a qu’ _ _ à _ _ demander.  _

_ Je laisse mes vêtements par terre.  _

-Bien, maintenant à genoux. 

_ Mes genoux  _ _ entrent _ _ en contact avec le gazon. _

-Souris dont un peu.

_ Je lui offre le plus beau de mes sourires, juste pour lui. Je ferais tout ce qu’il me demande. _

-Maintenant, lave mes chaussures, elles sont salles.

_ J’approche ma main de ses chaussures toujours avec le sourire. _

-Avec ta langue.

_ J’approche mon visage de ses chaussures et puis ma langue. Je ferais tout pour lui. Et apr _ _ è _ _ s ses souliers seront tellement beau qu’il voudra me garder avec lui pour toujours. _

_ Je lave ses chaussures avec  _ _ m _ _ a langue et je  _ _ l’entends _ _ rire lui et ses amis. Je souris encore plus, je suis heureuse qu’il soit heureux. _

-Cardan. Je crois que ça suffit maintenant. 

-Pardon.

-Oui, elle a assez pay é .

_ Je ne sais pas qui parle, mais je  _ _ ce n’est pas grave _ _ , je veux juste laver les chaussures de Cardan.  _

_ Soudain, la douleur éclate sur mon nez. Je tombe par terre. Je sens du sang me tomber dans la bouche, mais  _ _ c _ _ e _ _ n’est pas grave je veux juste aider Cardan. _

_ Un de ces amis approche avec un manteau et mon collier. Je regarde Cardan, mais il se retourne et s’en va. Je me  _ _ lève _ _ pour le suivre lorsque Locke me met le collier dans la main. _

Oh mon dieu ! Elle regarde l’état dans lequel elle est, le manteau de Locke arrive à peine à la couvrir. Taryn est là à coté les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Et tout le monde autour en train de la regarder soit en riant ou juste totalement dégouté. Elle part en courant.

Jude s’enfui t vers la forêt proche de chez Madox.  Taryn crie derrière elle, mais elle l’ignore et court plus vite.

_ Laisse-moi ! _

B ientôt  elle ne l’entend plus.

Elle s’enfonce dans la forêt et lorsqu’elle est trop épuisée, elle s’écroule et se met à pleurer.

_ Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide ? Les laissez me faire ça, m’humilier comme ça. _

Jude pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et ce pendant ce qui semble des heures. Tellement prise dans sa bulle, elle n’entend même pas le bruit de pas approcher avant que la personne soit devant elle. 

Elle lève la tête. 

_ Madox.  _

Il s’assit à c ô té d ’elle et  ils reste nt comme ça pendant quelque instant sans rien dire.

- Taryn m’a raconté ce qui s’est passé. Veux-tu que j’aille faire quelque chose contre eux ?

Il se tourne vers  elle . Attendant une réponse. Qu ’elle ne lui donne pas. 

-Je sais que tu ne m’apprécie pas et tu as de très bonne raison, mais s’il y a un moyen pour que je puisse t’aider , dit-moi.

Elle tourne finalement mon regard vers lui. 

Jude ne  veut pas qu’il fasse quelque chose contre eux. S'ils doivent payer, cela sera de sa propre main.  Elle veut qu’ils souffrent autant qu’elle a souffert et même encore plus. Elle veut qu’ils regrettent de ne serais qu’avoir jeté qu’un regard mauvais dans ma direction. Elle veut qu’ils aient peur d’en jeter un seule autre. Elle veut regarder leurs yeux s’écarquiller de peur, alors qu’ils l’ont à peine effleuré. Elle veut les détruire. Complètement.

-Apprends-moi à me battre.

*

_ If I cannot be better than them, I will become so much worse. _

_ Holly Black _

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte, lors d'un de mes cours de littérature. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive qui me permettrais de m'améliorer. :)


End file.
